


What did I get myself into?

by Mackjijki177 (orphan_account)



Series: Why me?! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disability, F/F, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape, Gray area, Horcux, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mackjijki177
Summary: Severus is now in his 7th year, he has to face more challenges then just his own. He may still be in a women’s body but that’s not going to stop him from living his life. He has to deal taking the dark mark at the end of this year and fully give his loyalty to a crazy man...Now he has to face the fact that he’s been fully noticed by the dark lord and has no escape. He has until the end of the year to figure out what he’s going to do. But what happens when word of a secret group that Albus Dumbledore is putting together and now he’s apparently one of the candidates along with the stupid Marauders.Now he’s stuck in the middle of both with both sides trying to win him over.... even James Potter is trying to be nice to him now...(this is gonna be on break for a long while)
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Why me?! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815172
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second book in the series! I am not sure how many book I wanna do I’ll just have to complete this one and then I’ll know. 
> 
> This is just the first chapter in the next they're will be a huge time skip.

The dark lord removed his glamour. Severus noticed instantly that he looked completely different then he could have ever imagined. He had dark brown curly hair that was mainly comes back on the sides with the top less restricted and a bit more loose. His face was over all still quite pale but evened out with a slight tan other wise it had no color. His eyes oddly enough weren’t red like they where from his glamor, they where actually an icy blue instead. 

Over all his body was still the same just slightly taller and more muscular on his arms. He also noticed his eyes seemed darker on the outside like someone had taken eye shadow and evened it out over eye lid. “Let me guess you noticed my glamour as I noticed your hm?” He said taking a step forward looking down on him. “Yes I did my lord” he said truthfully. 

“You pay close attention to things then Severus, night I ask what els you have noticed?” He asked still looking down on him. “The way you speak.. is one thing I’ve noticed my lord” he said not really showing any thing on his features but on the inside he felt panic and cold all of a sudden. “How do I speak Severus? Enlighten me” he said. 

“You speak as someone with a lot of control would, also with a tone that is to scare someone into not allowing them to put them self higher then you” he told the dark lord truthfully of what he thought but also of what he thought he would want to hear. “Interesting way of putting it but also accurate. What do you know of me Severus?” He asked and Severus took only a second to think before answering. “The only thing I was aware of before this night where of what the others had said of you and what I could just put together from those things. Mainly just that you where a very tall person over all who wore a lot of black when it came to appearance, and that you are very well respected and always knew what you were doing” Severus said thinking of all the things Lucius had informed him of. 

“And what have you put together tonight?” He asked. “That all those things were true and more, meaning of how you might command every one and your intentions slightly” he said not fully knowing what to say at the last part. 

“You seem to be a very interesting young man Severus, Just in a bit of a situation. Why do you think I called you back here to speak with me?” He asked taking a step to the side to start circling him one again like he had earlier this night. “To speak with me about my glamour my Lord and why I disrespectfully wearing it in your presence?” He asked not fully sure. 

“Partly for that, but you weren’t disrespectful you should have just informed me on the fact of you wearing one before hand. But my actual reason for calling you back here is different” he said taking another step behind him circling him more. “My Lord?” He asked confused at the last part. 

“Have you Heard of Dumbledore order?” He asked bluntly. And he became even more confused. “No my lord I am not aware of what that is.” Severus said truthfully. “Well you see Severus, Dumbledore has an order with certain people in it, and he is looking to bring more poeple into it once they graduate. I have an informant that says you are one of his interests to bring in next Severus.” He said and his eyes widened. What the fuck would that old coot want with him?! 

The fuck?! “Umm thats... that’s the first time I’m hearing of this My lord. It’s actually quite shocking to me... that man does not care what happens to me in my life I should be no use to him..” Severus said stammering a bit. “Well clearly you are somehow. Give my your arm Severus” he said and Severus looked at him with panic showing in his face but he quickly stamped it down. He reached over to his right arm pulling up his sleeve. “My lord?” He asked once again. 

“You seem to valuable Severus, too valuable with your talent from what I’ve heard from Lucius.” He said placing his hands on his arm. Valuable? How is he valuable? He is good at potions and certain subjects and still somehow managed to become an animagus but there no way the dark lord could fully see him as valuable... nor Dumbledore for that matter! He is almost useless! For fuck sake! He’s a half blood! Why him?! What could be possibly be useful for?! 

“I am not going to mark you with the dark mark tonight but I will do something els to track you and keep an eye on you. Just to keep you safe” he said and Severus felt a shiver go up his spine and a sudden urge to cry from stress but he once again stamped down on it. “Track me My lord? Is this really necessary?” He asked before he knew it he felt pan in his arm and yelped in surprise and pain. He looked over at what was happen and Riddle must have use wand less magic. “Yes it is.” He said in a dangerous tone. 

“Alright understood” he said not questioning it further. “It’s a simple pact of a spell, I will know where you are and who your with if I simply check in using a spell.” He informed. He looked at his arm and noticed a circle, line, and triangle appeared on his wrist. “Now I can keep an eye on you Severus, I will also have someone I trust very much keeping an eye on you as well.” He said standing right behind him. He felt him stand closer to him almost having them brush against each other. 

He watched as Riddle brought his Arm in front of him pulling up his sleeve as well. He noticed he had the same mark. “The spell binds us, it only works for those who have a lot in common.” He informed and Severus eyes widened. Just how much did he have in common with him?! He could see they where both in Slytherin and both had muggle fathers but what?! How in the hell did he even remotely come close to sharing any thing with this guy. “Well I presume you want your glamour back on before you leave Severus?” He asked stepping away from him finally. 

“No my lord as long as I am not seen by the others like this you do not have to burden yourself with wasting your magic on me any further.” He said taking a deep breath. 

“It’s simple magic Severus just a wave of a wand” he said placing his glamour back on then doing his own. Severus bowed. “You may go Severus” he said. Severus rose to his feet slowly. “Thank you for gracing me with your presence my Lord..” he said. 

————————————


	2. Supplies

Summer was about to end. They had about 2 days and today they where actually going shopping for the things they needed like new robes, Avery ended up staying the whole summer with him and only maybe about a weeks worth of time with his actual family. Surprisingly August’s father was fine with it. The had just flued into diagon alley. Lydia has given them money for what they needed and more. They stepped out of the fireplace in the book shop, and started there first.

“Ok the list says we need all the basic classes just for 7th years and herbology along with magiczooligy.” August said and Severus nodded. “I’ll get potions, transfugureation and muggle study’s, while you get the rest?” He asked and August nodded. They split up and went to grab they’re books. Severus went to the section for his year for potions first. 

He spotted his book and reached to grab it only bump into someone’s hand. “Oh great... you... why are you in a fancy store like this Snape” he instantly recognized the voice as Potters. “I’m getting my books that’s why, don’t you have a dog to be baby sitting or did he run off his leash with out you noticing” Severus mocked back in distaste. He wasn’t wearing his glamour frankly he didn’t care at this point. He had become more familiar with his form now and was ok with people knowing he was physically a women almost. But he also kept his mouth shut and didn’t tell any one, if they found out they found out he wasn’t going to tell any one tho. 

“Like you have the money to shop here” Potter said ignoring his dog joke about Black who probably wouldn’t have minded and gave an insult right back if he was there. “Actually I do” he said reaching up grabbing the book before Potter could walking over to the next shelf to grab the transfiguration text book. Potter followed tho, “what you pickpocket enough people to actually get unused book this year eh?” He asked, to witch Severus just rolled his eyes. 

“What can’t except the fact that I’m now not a low and poor person any more?” He asked turning around while still grabbing his text book to face his foolish bully. “More like it’s impossible and quite random, someone like you doesn't deserve any thing meant for someone like me” Potter said reaching out to take Severus’ books. Before he could he made sure to move them out of reach of him. “Well at least I can get my own books and not take what another customer has already in they’re position” Severus said turning back around walking over grabbing the muggle studies book he needed for him and August. 

Potter scoffed and tried to take his books again only to be interrupted by Lupin. “James, Severus” he greeted. “Remus” he greeted while Potter turned around to face his friend. “Moony good to see you!” He said going over to hug his werewolf friend. “Yeah yeah good to see you, I’ll be going now. It was nice seeing you Remus see you when school starts” Severus said walking away from a confused Remus and a annoyed Potter. 

He walked over and met up with August to check out they’re books. 

——————————————

“Where too next?” August asked and Severus. “Madame malkins?” Severus answer and questioned and Avery nodded, they made they’re way down the street to the shop heading inside. They headed over to the counter and asked for the roving Mrs El had ordered them over the past week to be made for school, along with it just causal robing. 

Once they got them they placed them into the bag and headed out to the next store witch was just general supplies like quills and ink and any thing fun they wanted. August also made them stop in the pet shop. Severus noticed a small black owl in one of the cages. He must have only been maybe a few months old due to the size. He had never been one to take interest in animals like birds but he seemed to find this one interesting.the owl faced him and made a small ‘ku’ sound at him. 

He looked at the tag handing off the cage and it’s read ‘black-banded owl’. The tag only said it was about 4 months old and unusually small. August came up behind him and looked at the bird he was looking at. “Well she’s pretty” he said scarring him to to point he jumped slightly. “Ah! don’t do that” he said finally looking back at the owl. “If you are interested in getting her I would, I have never seen you with a familiar and it could keep you company in your room.” August suggested. He thought about it for a second and then nodded. “I-I think I will actually” he said and August smiled. 

“Good” he said and they went over to the check out and before he knew it he now had a baby black-banded owl. “How did you know it was a girl?” He asked August. “Hm I have my ways” he said smiling as he left the store. Severus carries the cage calmly as to not scare the owl who oddly enough hadn’t made much noise other then a trill here and there. 

“Watcha gonna name her” August asked as they walked threw the bush street to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. “I’m not sure yet” he said. “Alright” August said as they walked inside the Leaky Cauldron. 

————————————

The main event for the day where mainly shopping nothing much had happened. Severus decided now sense it had been a few hours sense he got back home with August to try on some of the new robing not for school. He had gotten new robes sense his old ones he had grown out of quite a lot... in a lot of areas. He walked over to the mirror wearing the first outfit he had put on. 

Over all his hair had gotten to long over the summer so he cut a good amount of it off back to his mid back area, he also noticed that it was a little curly and that’s why it got tangled more. Over all body wise his chest bad gown about 1 size up while his hips filled out more to more of a women lay curve... he also had gained weight to the healthy amount for his age. His completion had been the same except his skin color became more healthy and evened out. He no longer looked tiered and his hair seemed to stop seeming greasy and more like silk from far away. 

His first outfit fit him nicely and had room so if he grew he could wear it longer, it was a nice blackish Gray robing made for spring or summer mainly. Of course long sleeve but not thick fabric to make him over heat and it was only 2 leaves and had a nice flow to it. He also had a pair of Muggle boots Monica had given him to wear instead of his dragon hide boots. The first outfit matched well together. 

So did the others mainly and he smiled at how he looked and at the fact that all the outfits seemed to be fine with either gender no matter witch one he took. 

But besides the outfits a lot had been on his mind lately... not fully good or bad things just all over the place... 

There was the fact that the mark on his arm would burn every time The Dark Lord would check in on him, it wasn’t too often at least 1 or 2 a day depending on the day and time really...it made him nervous and he had only informed August of it... he hadn’t told the others yet due to ya know paper trail... he’d have to do it in person just to be safe. 

Then you had the meetings... every one he had gone to in the summer the dark lord had attended. It was quite awkward for him but of course he didn’t let it show. But he could feel the mans eyes on him, it would make him want to shiver. Just the thought of the Riddle knowing he was wearing a glamour and the way the man touched his hair and waste made him uncomfortable in the presence of him. It also bothered him about what the man could possibly be thinking while watching him...who could possibly want to be on the Dark Lords mind at any point... that just seems like it would lead to death... 

Then there was Evan. Sweet sweet Evan. Evan has been getting better with his state actually witch made him smile brighter then the sun. He was now practicing using crutches for a short amount of time when out or around the house. It over all made every thing light in him. But it was mainly due to healer and a lot of work that allows Evan to even get close to doing what he was now. But on the bright side at least he could walk even if he wore special knee and caff braces that also attached to his feet to keep his legs locked and standing when he could not or did not have the strength. 

Too many weird things but also good where happening hopefully he could just back away form it all at some point tho at least the bad. Not his friends or family just the whole... Dumbledore and Voldemort thing... yeah that’s not his cup of tea.... it’s probably not any ones for that matter... he just had to face what he could... That’s all he could do..

———————————————


	3. First day of a new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok in this fandom when it comes to snape I have actually found something that confuses me. How can people say he was a obsessive creep when he never really did any thing like stalk lily or just over all that kinda general sense. 
> 
> It just honestly confuses me. I need a bit of clarification on it cause every time I’ve seen someone say he was obsessive over her there’s no proof of like him stalking her cause that’s the sense of obsessive love. There is the ripping up the picture tho but I can see why he did that just out of general hate and all... other wise I am confused.
> 
> But also enjoy the chapter

Severus was currently putting all his things away in his trunk getting ready for tomorrow’s train ride back to school for his last year, Mrs El had left the previous day to get things ready for her students so he had already said his semi good byes to her for like a day. Every thing was nerving seeing as it was his last year until he was an adult fully and well you know the whole...light side and dark side are gonna fight over him like he’s the weapons who’s gonna win the war.. 

He personally thought the war was the stupidest thing ever, it’s mainly just pure-bloods following a half-blood who is missing emotion and basically wanting to be a god and live forever. If that’s not stupid he doesn’t know what is. He’s not a weapon and he’s barely useful to his friends so they’re a no way he could be what Riddle has said to him. He means he is a smart person who pays attention to things other then that he doesn’t have much value other then another person would. He didn’t even really know where this whole thing came from... at first he was just gonna join the Death Eaters to up his status sense he didn’t have any thing to risk but his life. 

Now it was the complete opposite... he now wanting nothing to do with it and now was a pawn for success, what teenager Should be put through that exactly? Not only is it gonna fuck up they’re mental sense for trust but also keep them on alert 24’7 and not by choice... he was worried for things like what he was going to have to do for Evan and how he could keep them secret now. It was all circling his head until he focused on something... it was quite shitty... 

He finished up packing putting his trunk and bag down on top of it for the next morning. He laid down on the bed and groaned. Until he heard a knock on the door. “Come in” he said sitting up. The door opened and it was August. “You don’t packing already?” He asked walking over taking a seat on the bed next to him. “Yep..” he said sighing. 

“Lucky I gotta set up Timmys cage for the ride still” August complained. “You’ve got a ferret on your own free will, do don’t complain about taking care of it” He said in response crossing his legs moving his hair out of his face. “Yeah yeah, hey. Did you pick a name for your owl yet?” He asked suddenly. 

“Actually yes I did, her name is Astra” he said August looked at him curiously. “Doesn’t that mean star in Latin?” August asked laying back on Sevs’ bed. “Yeah it does I liked how it sounded and Astra is pitch black like the night sky so might as well call her a star so she can kinda stick out I suppose” he said in response sounding kinda stupid to himself at his explanation. “Hm ok then” August said. 

“You seem stressed recently, what’s up?” August asked. He stoped and thought about it for a moment. He hadn’t told August every thing about that night just about the mark on his wrist. He took a deep breath and sat up. “A lot has been on my mind. A lot about his mark and why The Dark Lord put it on me...” He began and August looked at him concerned. “Are you ok with telling me? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to” August asked to make sure if he was actually ok with talking about it. 

“No I’m fine with talking about it” he responded as August sat up. “Alright” Severus took a deep breath. “Well he noticed I was wearing a glamour at the meeting... and Lucius came and got me and put me in a side room. The Dark Lord then came in and made me take it off by him doing it himself... and he interrogated me somewhat asking me about it and how it happened... he asked me about my relation with Evan and I lied and got away with it somehow... then he asked what I noticed about him and I noticed he was wearing a glamour... so he took it off and continued to ask me questions... and it got creepy and he started to touch my hair... so that was creepy. And now I’m apparently valuable to Dumbledore all of a sudden and somehow gonna be important to who will be able to do what... so hey I’m a chest pawn now” he said explains it all groaning at the end. 

“Mother of god what the fuck?!” August said Sitting up fully. “He knows about you and you wearing a glamour?!” August said. Severus nodded, he continued “and he wears a glamour and isn’t that snake thing weird ass idk the way he looks to every one?!” August screeched slightly. 

“Yes” he said thinking back to when he saw The Dark Lords face meaning the one under his glamour. He shiver slightly thinking of the icy blue eyes staring at him like they had. “So... what exactly could you be so important with?” August asked Severus shook his head. “I don’t know frankly” he said leaning against his head board. “Ok then, I’m on your side until we figure it out. And witch ever side or thing you wanna do I’ll go with you” August said making up his mind much like Evan had a few months ago when Severus had told him he didn’t want to become a death eater. 

“Thanks Auggie” he said with a slight smile of assurance on his face. “Oh Merlin don’t call me that please.” August said and his smile widened. “Nah I’ll call you what ever I want cause you call me Sev when I say I don’t wanna be called that” he said with a look of revenge in his eyes. “Yeah yeah what ever” August said laying back down on the bed. 

“Mhm” Severus responded leaning back against the headboard again. 

———————————

Severus was currently in a muggle car Monica was driving with August who was somewhat freaking out. Ya know the whole first time in a car thing, it would freak a cave man out and August was someone in the case of that not knowing what a car was as to being in one. “I definitely don’t like this” August said holding onto his seatbelt for dear life. “It’s a mode of transportation, it’s not like we can flue there and it won’t be much longer” Severus said looking out the window. 

“First time in a car dear?” Monica asked turning on to a free way. August stiffened up more at the turn. “Yes it is and this is a death trap” he said shutting his eyes. “This is what a pure-blood is like when they’re parents don’t allow them to experience muggle things” Severus grumbled. “Muggle is such a weird word but then again that’s how brits are. Useally in America they say no mag. Meaning no magic, and they’re a lot more tense about them” Monica said and Severus looked at her confused. 

“Ah you see they’re aren’t many half-bloods more if they’re rare, I only know this cause my brother is a wizard and I married one.” She explained and he understood that. Different cultures are a bit weird. 

“I didnt know that..” August said easing up as they got closer to the station. “Not many people do, nor do they know my wife is a lesbian you wonldnt believe how many story’s she’s got on being hit on by men” she said turning down a side street to one of the entrances to the train station. She pulled into a parking spot and put her car in park. “Alrighty where here, I’m guessing you both can walk to your platform on your own right?” She asked turning around in her seat. 

“Yes I know my way to it from here” He responded as August unbuckled his seat belt taking a deep breath. “Alright then I’ll see you over break Severus, and it was nice to meet you August” she said holding out her hand for August to shake and he gladly did. “It was nice to meet you Mrs Redwood, thank you for having me” he said opening the car door stepping out followed by him. 

“See you over break Monica” he said before he got out and grabbed his stuff including his owl Astra. Thank god his trunk had wheels unlike August who had to carry’s his until they got a cart for it. “Come on lets go” he said putting his bag over his shoulder carrying his owl and trunk. August struggled with his stuff meaning his bag and Timmys cage. “Here give me your bag and I’ll carry that while you get your trunk and ferret” he said taking August bag from him. 

“Yeah thanks” August said as they walked into Kings Cross. “We have to take a right up ahead and then walk down a flight of stairs and we’ll be at the different platforms. There’s a wall between the 10 and 9th platforms we have to walk straight threw to get there.” Severus said gabbing August a cart at the entrance. “Just put your stuff on this” he said and August nodded doing as he was told. Severus put Astras Cage on the kart next to Timmys cage. Surprisingly the ferret didn’t mind company. 

“Alright lead the way sev” August said getting ready to push the kart and follow him. He grabbed his trunk and lead the way to the station while they had time. “Do you do this every year?” August asked. “Yep, every year. It’s the way my mom had me do it. I had to figure it out on my own cause my mom was busy” He said taking a right turn up ahead. 

“Oh that sucks” August said following him until they got to the stairs and they had to carry they’re stuff down them and leave the kart only to get a new one once they where down on the platform levels. “Ok that was difficult” August said complying finally putting his stuff back down onto the kart. “Yep normally is” Severus confessed leading the way down the platform. 

“Here we are” Severus said as he stopped in front of the wall. “Go ahead and go first” he said and August nodded running threw the wall first and Severus followed after him. 

“Yay we made it” August said sighing. “Mhm” Severus said Shifting the his bag that was on his shoulder. “That was actually a fun experience” August said with a smile. “Every thing but the car tho” he added a second later. Severus laughed slightly shaking his head. They sat down on a nearby bench cause they had an hour before it was time to get on Board and leave. “Why’d we get here so early?” August asked. 

“So we could wait for the others” he said putting his hand in his pocket garbing astras cage setting on his lap. 

———————————————

Severus was now on waiting on the train with August waiting for the others to show up. August had his ferret out in his lap petting him waiting for the train to start to move. After a few minutes the door to the compartment opened and Sorin was standing at the door. 

He had changed drastically, he was now a lot taller and his hair had grown out to almost the length of Sevs hair and was tied back nicely. He was now a lot taller then he used to be meaning he’s now 6ft when he was 5’9 before summers end. He also was more fit and seemed to have more muscle on in his arms now. He was swearing a black robe with a pair of gloves. 

“Oh look who’s all fancied up” August said standing up to hug his friend. “Look who’s dressed down and in juggle cloths” Sorin said back as a greeting. “And look who got a glow up” Sorin said with his eyes landing on Severus. “Have you looked in a mirror lately you got a glow up too mate” Severus greeted standing up to hug Sorin. 

“Ah I guess we both did then” he said with a laugh. “August just got exposed to how muggles do thing and can now work a toaster, he didn’t change physically tho” Severus said and August rolled his eyes. Sorin smiles “well I can now make toast with out burning it the muggle way I’m happy about that it was difficult to learn” he said crossing his arms. “Dear dear Auggie you have not changed but now have a skill for not much reason” Sorin said shaking his head sitting down next to his best friend. 

“Oh shut up” August said pouting. “Mhm” Sorin said leaning back. “I’m surprised no one els got here before me” Sorin said finally starting up another conversation. “Same here really, Evan and Reg are busy getting here or something who knows.” Severus joined in. “God knows what’s going on with that” August joined in petting Timmy with 2 fingers on the head. 

——————————————


	4. Weird circumstances

Severus walked into the dinning hall for the opening feast with his friends. They where all forced to sit at the very front of the table that was close to the staff. They had another 5 minutes until the new students came in. Regulus say across from him facing sway from the Ravenclaw table. August sat next to Reg while Evan had his wheel chair at the very end of the table next to him. Sorin just sat on his right and seemed to glance and Reg when he thought no one was looking. The odd thing was Reg did the same thing. 

“I wonder who were getting this year” regulus said starting up a conversation. “Who knows, probably just more pure-bloods along with a few half-bloods and maybe a muggle born or 2” August said with a shrug. “Ugh where gonna have to listen to the other houses boo again when a new person is put in our house...” he complained resting his head on his hand. He wasn’t wearing his glamour but he didn’t care he’d just put it on for tomorrow. 

“Yeah that’s always the worst part... I remember how they booed when I was put here.... man it almost traumatized me” Evan said shaking his head in disgust of the memory and action. “I can see how its traumatizing, your 11 and it’s your first time away from home and in a new place. And once you think your gonna belong somewhere you hear “boo” Coming from upper class men. If that isn’t fucked up I don’t know what is..” Sorin said with a sigh. 

“No wonder we all act like assholes to people they practically shaped us to be that” August said. “Oh so agreed, as long as we take the higher rode tho I think we’re all good.” Severus said. 

A second later the doors opened and a bunch of students came in, they where all wearing unmarked robes that would transform into they're house colors once they where sorted. The griffindor head off house explained to the new students what was going to happen and then started to call names of students.

After a moment the first child was sorted into Ravenclaw and the table next to they’re a cheered and clapped loudly. The next few kids where sorted into Girffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Every one cheered for them until a pure-blood child from the Burke family, of course as they suspected booing came from the other houses. Of course every one in Slytherin tho cheered for the kid but it continued to happen every time someone was put in Slytherin they’re would be booing. It was basically a shit show... 

Severus shook his head and sighed at all of it until the last kid was sorted. Every took theyre seats and the headmaster stepped up to the podium and gave his yearly speech. Severus felt his tracking mark burn and his winced rubbing it under the table. He got a look my nearby people and his friends who where confused but August. 

“Sev what’s wrong?” Evan asked reaching out to touch his arm. “N-nothing” he said as the burning continued. “Shit..” August said looking at him in concern. “There’s something wrong what is it?” Evan persisted and the burning got worse slightly. “It’s took much to explain... but my arms burning” he said wincing turning his thumb over his sleeve on his wrist where the mark was. “Burning..? That’s wait... you didn’t get...” Evan stopped when he noticed August was shaking his head. It made Evans brows knit together more in concern. 

“Let me see it” he said and Severus complies by willing up his sleeve under the table showing him the mark that Voldemort had given him in the beginning of summer. It had become blood red on his skin with cracks of black around it. Evans eyes seemed to widen at it and he was confused to why. “Why do you have the mark of the deathly hallows on your skin Severus....” he said in a hushed tone and Reg looked up from his plate with the same expression of Evan almost mirroring perfectly. 

“Deathly hallows?” He asked even more confused as the burning seemed to increase he let of a whine of pain. Evan reaches out and ran his fingers over the mark pulling away hissing in pain from probably being burned. “The deathly hallows is an old folk tale, that’s the mark of the story and it usually means the people who follow it are looking for the hallows and some what respect them like a religion in the muggle world” regulus explained in a hushed tone so no one nearby would hear but the 5 of them. 

Sorin stayed quiet just observing Severus’ mark over his shoulder. “Oh come on....” Severus said with a sigh as the burning stopped slowly. “I fucking hate when that happens and he thinks he needs to check up on me yesh....” Severus said and every one but August looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” Regulus asked. “I’ll explain later I can’t when they’re are a lot of people nearby and all around us let’s just all meet in the dorm room” Severus said. They all nodded and he pulled his sleeve back down. 

He looked up to find Dumbledores eyes on him along with Minerva McGonagall‘s as well. His brows knit together into some sort of glare towards them and he looked back at his plate and began to eat in silence like the others had. If this wasn’t a sign of some sort that Riddle was right then he had to keep his eyes open to notice more of this kind of thing to be safe. Cause oh god was this gonna be a weird year.. he could already feel it. 

——————————————

Once they got to the dorm room and Severus had snuck away and put on his glamour they all met in the room 4 of the 5 used to share with one another. They all sat around between August and Sorins bed to discuss what had happened. “Ok explain why you have that damn mark on you Severus.” Evan said giving him the protective mom look he some times got from his lover and maybe rarely Reggie when something really bad was wrong. 

“Ok so you all remember when we met Voldemort right” he said bluntly messing up the saying on purpose so the man could not tell he was being talked about. Every one winced at the name and Reg was the first to talk “yeah we do” he said with the others nodding in agreement. “Right, so on that night he pulled me aside...” Severus said and Evans eyes widened with a face of horror on his face that no one could probably be able to copy. “Holy shit what happened?!” Reg said with a look of panic on his face. 

“Well he noticed I was wearing a glamour... but that’s not the only reason he pulled me aside.” He began and Sorin soon join the panic just seemed to try and not show it. “And he questioned me about it... took it off me and umm-“ he got cut off by Evan. “He didn’t do any thing to you right love?” Evan asked pulling Severus closer yo him in a protective way as a mother cat would do for they’re kitten. 

“Well not any thing too bad meaning no torcher just interrogation kind of... but getting back on track he questioned me about you Evan and what we where I lied and said nothing more then friend ship.. and that I wasn’t focused on my self to fix this problem cause I was going to help you first witch is true but not the friendship part” he said looking at Evan and glancing at the others reactions. 

“Oh wow you got away with lying to the dark lord now that’s impressive..” Sorin said shutting up after Reg gave him a look. “Right... then it progressed to him creepily touching my hair....” he said wincing and shivering slightly. Of course in reaction Evan tighten his arms even more around him. “Bloody filthy bastard” Evan muttered under his breath. 

“It went on with more interrogating until I mentioned I noticed he wore a glamour as well... he took it off to my surprise and he’s handsome under the whole snake look...” Severus wincing once again remember the icy cold blue eyes that seemed to hold nothing but darkness and interest. 

“Oh, now that’s actually interesting” Sorin chimes in again with a look of interest in his face. Regulus shook his head at Sorins reaction. “Well we can use that to our advantage then” Regulus said. “Yeah sure..” Severus said before continuing. 

“What els happened love?” Evan asked grumbling in a pout. “Well after he continued to question me he brought up something to do with Dumbledore.... he said that Dumbledore had a group of fighters against him... and I have something to do with that somehow..” he was cut off by Evans angry grumbling “oh please your not even on that old mans radar”. 

“That’s what I thought too but he went on to explain that I’m worth value to him and Dumbledore somehow threw my skills and probably something els... and he marked me with what you said was the mark of the deathly hallows.... he said it was a tracking spell and that he would check up on me for my safety... and when it burns it means he’s checking up on me and he’s able to tell where I am and who I am with... I haven’t found a way to get it off...” he said truthfully and every one was silent for a moment until August spoke up. 

“Well like I said when you told me last night I am with you and what ever happens I’ll follow you. Like a body guard, you have helped me I’ll help you.” August said and Regulus agreed. “We need to come up with a plan then to keep him safe” Evan said. Every ones eyes snapped to him. 

“How would we do that Evan?” August asked. “One of us can always be with him, that way if someone trys to approach Severus about Dumbledores order or for the dark lord we can keep him safe.” Evan said and Sorin nodded. “So like during any class or passing period one of us can be with him like a body guard as Auggie put it” Sorin added. “Yeah! Any thing els your leaving out Sev?” August asked looking at him. 

“I’ll tell if I remember... I know they’re a something I just can’t put my finger on it...” He said leaning in to Evans hug. “Alright, well we should probably put some more things together then?” Evan asked. “Yeah” Regulus agreed. 

“So for guarding Severus who would be best for each part of the day?” Sorin asked taking out a notepad and a muggle pen witch surprised every one. “Where’d you get that?” August asked. “Oh I’ve had it, the pen is easier to write with then a damn quill so I use it for my free hand draw and writing. But never mind that really back to the task at hand” Sorin explained. 

“Right lets see... My schedule is shared a lot with Severus this year, meaning during magical creature care and potions” August said. “Ok” Sorin wrote that down on the white page. 

————————————————

After an hour they figured out the schedule for guarding him. They where still talking about stuff and they had started to talk about the mark on his skin again. “So what about the Deathly hallows, would you like me to tell you guys the story?” Regulus asked. “If you don’t mind doing it” Severus said. 

He nodded and got up and walked out of the room coming back a minute later with a black and red covered book sitting back down where he was before. “I have the story cause I liked it but it’s an old book but here I’ll read it to you” he said opening the book to the first page. 

“The tale of the 3 brothers of grim” regulus began. 

“ Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross.

Halfway through the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing.

The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over a part his own Invisibility cloak. 

The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways.

The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter.

Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility

Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility.

That very night, Death transfigured to a murderous wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother.

The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own.

Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.“ regulus read out loud while every one stayed quiet. 

“Oh wow... the first one sounds like an asshole.. the second one is just sad and the 3rd brother is smart and lucky” Sorin said and the other agreed. “I was expecting something longer huh” Severus said thinking about the elder wand specifically. 

“Now for some back ground on this story” regulus said and every ones eyes where back on him. “There are very few people who believe this story it self one of the being Gellert Grindelwald... he was obsessed with having all 3 hallows because it’s said who ever has possessed all 3 hallows is immortal” Evan explained and Reg nodded. “Oh wow that just sounds like a trick from death to kill them all for messing up his fun” Severus put together and every ones eyes snapped to him. “What?” He asked and they all just kinda looked at him shocked. 

“I mean that’s the point of the story... frankly” Regulus said shutting the boom putting aside. “Well back to what we where sayings Gellert Grindelwald was defeated after having the Elder wand, by Dumbledore believe it or not. But after that no one has really pursued the deathly hallows to any success.” Evan explained. “Wasn’t Grindewald the 2 most dangerous wizard of all time like Riddle?” Severus questioned. Regulus nodded in response. 

“So we have a lot to talk about and figure out then.... damn” Sorin said sighing. “Yeah... I say we come back to this another time and all get some sleep” Evan said. Every one nodded and split up for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus was getting reading for his first day of his 7th year. He was somewhat used to not having his glamour on any more but he would have to get to used to it again. It was annoying to have to deepen his voice when he spoke every time...but never mind that. He slipped on his sweater then his house robe. He grabbed his bag and wand and headed out to his first class sense he already had taken care of his hair and teeth. 

He had already eaten breakfast earlier then most people along with his friends and headed to his first class, witch was sadly magical history. It was a class you only had to take once a week luckily tho. It was Mulcibers turn to walk with him to his first class. So he went out and met up with him rather quickly. 

————————————

He walked into the classroom after Sorin had dropped him off, he didn’t have the class with any friends but it was a mixed class with girffindor. So he could kinda say he had a friend in the class if he counted Remus Lupin, but that was it. He walked over taking his seat taking out his book, quill and ink along with the book Regulus had last night. He was borrowing it to think more on it, he even put one his Note taking books aside for the whole ordeal to keep track of every thing. 

It over all was an interesting story but poeple could just put things together couldn't they? No one actually fully knew if this story was even real or not and just made up. And if they did they certainly didn’t say any thing about it. That just proves threw no one ever taking about it or barely any one knowing of it. He opened his journal and took some notes on what he thought. 

‘Elder wand was last owned by Gellert Grindelwald supposedly.’ Was the first thing he wrote down. He re dipped his quill in the ink writing some more things. 

‘Look for the family tree if the peverell brothers to see if there are any connections between you and them or any one who is involved in this whole thing’ he wrote down as a note to himself putting a (!) next to it as urgent. 

‘The spell somehow is connected with the deathly hallows and Voldemort, it could well be the brothers and history repeating it self.’ He put parentheses and a ? Mark in the middle of it next to it cause he was unsure. He kept writing other things down and he didn’t even notice Remus had sat next to him with the other marauders either sitting behind him or in front of him. 

“Morning Severus, what you reading” Remus asked starting him to the point he jumped. “Oh Jesus Christ please never do that again” he said taking a deep breath. He looked up and noticed Potter and Evans where sitting in front of him while Black and Pettigrew where behind him. “Sorry He didn’t mean to startle you Snape” Black said from behind him. “It’s fine... I’m just consecrated on something....” he said shutting his book covering the tittle of it so no one could see what he was reading. 

“What’s got you so blind today Snivy” potter said in a distasteful voice. “None of your bloody business.” Severus said shutting his journal putting it in his bag. While he did that potter snatched the book Reg let him barrow. “The tale of the 3 brothers of grim? Didn’t take you for one of those folk tale people snape” Potter sneered probably getting ready to brag about something. “Give it back Potter, it’s not mine it belongs to Regulus and I’d like to return it to him in the same condition I borrowed it in” he said holding out his hand for Potter to give it back. 

“Ah Reggie still carries that old thing around?” Black said from behind him in a questioning tone. “Apparently... but really give it back” he said still holding out his hand. “How much do you actually know about this tale?” Potter asked keeping the book in his hands. Remus shook his head and sighed while Evans just ignored what was happening. “Just of what I was told, and that was crazy people actually believe in the story” he said rolling his eyes seeing if actually converting with the jackass him self would get him to give the book back easier. 

“Ah well little did you know the Potter family actually comes form the last brother of grim, the one with the invisibility cloak to be exact” he said smirking with his bragging writes. “Yes yes we know pure-bloods come from incest now give it here” he insulted rolling his eyes trying to play it off as he didn’t care, but in fact he was actually intrigued at the bit of knowledge. Evans actually laughed at his insult to Potter and Remus once again shook his head. 

“You know what tell me right now why I shouldn’t just burn your stupid book” Potter said glaring from the insult. “Cause it belongs to Reggie prongs, and Reggie is evil so I’d suggest giving him the book before you burn it I learnt that the hard way” Black spoke up and Severus and Remus both looked back at him in surprise. Potter grumbled and put the book back on his desk where he quickly put it back in his bag. 

Something over all seemed off about Potter with how he reacted tho. usually the jackass got very insulting and would hex him for that kind of insult. “Thanks for that Black” he said before the teacher came into the room and started teaching. 

Black gave him a nod before they both got on with they’re work, over all it was easy to work with Remus when he needed. Sense he payed attention to most things and would help him if he didn’t understand something in the class so that was nice. 

He did notice during the class that Pettigrew had kept glancing at him and making a face of thinking. He didn’t quite get it so he brushed it off as it being nothing, it’s not like the coward could do any thing to harm him with out his friends help. The rat was to weak to even try something like that. 

——————————————

Severus was currently stuck in a detention. Yeah you heard that right, a detention. He had gotten caught up in a stupid prank that some of his house mates had put together. He wasn’t the only suspect who had nothing to do with it, oddly enough all his friends including Regulus had gotten detention for being “suspected” of turn all the bathroom mirrors in the girls bathroom to reflect someone’s opposite gender. How shitty is that... just cause he was the only person to have that experience in the whole school. 

But the odd thing is that the Marauders where also suspected of this sense ya know they’re known for the stupid pranks. He was currently sitting in the headmasters office for detention. He was the first of the group to arrive oddly. Something felt off. He couldn’t put together what but he knew something was gonna happen. He didn’t have his glamour on either due to it being after school when he usually didn’t care to be seen with it off. 

But a second later the door opened and Remus walked in followed by Black. “Why the hell do you think they though we did the prank?!” Black said groaning. “I don’t know every thing els we’ve done before probably?” Remus responded to his friend before taking his seat next to him in a bunch of transfigured chairs. “Afternoon” he greeted and he nodded in response. 

“Stella you got pulled for this shit as well?!” Black asked as a greeting. “Sadly... circumstances say it points to me... I’m guessing it’s cause of my “horrible” friend group” he said in a board tone. “Oh that’s sucks” Black said taking his seat next to Remus. “I don’t know if it’s just me or does something seem off about this?” Remus asked out of the blue. Severus looked at him and nodded. 

“I have the same feeling... I don’t know what this old coot is planning but it’s probably gonna either be awkward or bad” Severus admitted and Black gave a clueless face and just shrugged. “Who els do you think got called in for this?” Black asked changing the topic. 

“My guesses are probably Rosier, Mulciber, Avery, and Reggie. And probably Potter and Pettigrew” Severus said with a sigh. It was odd for the Headmaster to take a long time to arrive in his office. Severus had been waiting over 10 minutes. 

“Why do you think them?” Black asked. “Cause they have a mean streak. Well besides Evan and Reggie but they do hang around “evil” people” he said honestly. After another minute the door opened and Evan walked in using crutches with Sorins help. “Fucking stairs.... make me use the stupid crutches” Evan said under his breath walking over to one of the chairs. “Yep they really need a wheel chair ramp or what ever they can do to change the whole struggle to get up the stairs...” Sorin said taking Evans crutches putting them aside for his friend sitting behind him. 

“So you guys fuck of the mirrors or you just being blamed?” Black asked and Evan rolled his eyes. “What do you think dear cousin? Do you think I’m that low to change some stupid mirrors and get caught?” Evan asked with a sly Slytherin smile. “Ah never mind then” he said turning around in his chair. “Love did you walk here by yourself?” Evan asked him. “Slughorn pulled me from my room and said the old coot needed to interrogate me... I hate this school...” he mutter shaking his head. “As long as you weren’t alone” Evan said putting his hand on Sevs shoulder. 

“Ah yes the shitty adults who seem to pick favorites and don’t think when they act. I only have like 3 exceptions for an actual good adult at this school who actually has some sense” Sorin said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms brushing his hair to the side. “Agreed” Severus said with a sigh. 

———————————

Another ten minutes passed and August finally showed up. “Aye it took you long enough to show up Auggie!” Sorin said. “Not my fault I had to change out of my painting cloths from my elective. There goes my time to work on my project... and stop fucking calling me that!” August said sitting down next to his best friend. “Your predictions are coming right so far Stella” Black said. 

“Mhm” he responded. After another minute Regulus showed up followed by Potter and Pettigrew. They all took they’re seats. “Why the hell am I even considered a Suspect the fuck have I ever done” Regulus grumbled much like the others when they came in. “Ah Reggie you’ll get used to it” Black said to his younger brother who just sighed. 

“Oh the whole gangs here except snape” Black said suddenly. Every ones eyes just snapped to the clueless man sitting next to the werewolf. “What...?” He asked. “Padfoot you’ll have to figure that one out for your self” Potter said glancing at Severus. “Huh” Black said confused at what his friend said. 

After a minute Dumbledore walked into the room over to the group of boys and exception of Severus. 

—————————————


	6. Panic

Severus was currently sitting in the Headmasters office. He was with Sirius Black, along with Remus Lupin, And lastly James Potter. Evan had been sent with Regulus to help Slughorn scrub cauldrons. August and Sorin where sent with Peter Pettigrew to help the Divination teacher set up for tomorrow’s class. Over all it was a very awkward waiting to see what he was going to be sent to do or if the Old coot was gonna interrogate him. It made him angsty that’s for sure. 

After another moment Dumbledore started to speak. “Mr Snape I’ve been notified by Mr Potter that you have being doing Some research on the deathly hallows along with having your House mates guard you every time you are out of your personal room.” The old coot said. As he suspected black gaped at him probably with a thousand different things going threw his head. He sighed trying to keep himself calm over the whole situation. This just proved the old coot had kept an eye on him. 

“So let me guess your gonna interrogate me on it and convince me to be on your side?” Severus asked and Dumbledore smiled. That practically confirmed it. “Barely, just some questions and some percussions to keep you safe” the man said and he gave him a look of ‘that’s complete bullshit’. 

“Yeah I don’t think you can do any thing for me... I’m already on his radar. And frankly I’m handling it my self. I want no part of you little resistance, id rather stick with the people who are helping me now. I can trust them more then I could ever trust any one here.” He said with a sharp glare. Black was probably still processing what was happening cause he had yet to make a comment. “Told you it was useless, he’s already sunk to deep” Potter said making a face that made him want to punch him. 

“Now now Mr Potter it’s never to late, I am just concerned is all Mr snape. The people you have around you do not have the best interests for you.” The old coot had the audacity to say in front of him. “Excuse me?! You have no idea what they’re even like! You don’t even know what they’ve been helping me with?!” He shouted clenching his fists. “Now now Mr Snape, calm down. Let us be rash about what I am trying to explain to you and your risks.” Dumbledore said. He took a deep breath but didn’t calm down. 

“You want me to calm down when I trust you less then any one?! You have fucked me over more times then Potters harassed Lily Evans. There is nothing you’d be able to do for me, I already have my own percussions, They’ve been helping me more then you’d probably come to process. Hell with out me asking they set up a fucking body guard system for me for the sake of you people and Riddle for having his weird spys on every thing” Severus said not thinking when he used the dark lords last name. 

“Hey I did not harass Evans!” Potter said and Severus shot him a glare and he seemed to partly shut up. “Mr Snape how did you come to know that name..” Dumbledore said in a serious tone. “It was simple to put together.... just a lot of stuff I am not explaining to you” he said feeling a twinge if intrusions in his head. He thought it was Dumbledore at first but then he realized quickly it wasn’t and it was more of a even highish pitched voice that also sounded like someone gasping for air. The voice was like someone was hitting him with a rock almost and it made him dizzy. He was quickly able to put together who it was and he went competently pale. His mark started to burn very badly. 

‘Don’t listen to him. Ignore what they are saying’ he Hurd in what didn’t quite sound like English or any language he had physically Hurd before. He felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked around the room going quiet and not saying any thing trying to see if perhaps he might be there stupidly. “Mr Snape?” Dumbledore asked. He didn’t responded and continued to look around as the voice kept speaking in his head. 

‘He’s lying’ the voice continued ‘he doesn’t care he wants you to win the battle’ the voice kept going. She shook his head and sat down. He pint her the bridge of his nose looking down in pain slightly. “Mr Snape!” Dumbledore tried again. This time porter jumped in and yelled his name. It didn’t get through to him tho. Remus tried this time putting his hand on Severus shoulder gently trying to get his attention. The voice stopped and his mark stopped burning finally. 

“Severus are you alright?” Remus asked when he looked up. “No I’m not...” he said shaking his head. Black gave him a worried look. “What in the bloody hell was that!” Potter asked with a weird expression plastered on his face. “Mr Snape I need you to tell me what just happened and every that’s happened that involves You-Know-Who” Dumbledore said. Severus gave him a look. 

“I’m not gonna do that... in fact I’m leaving the detention should be over with by now” he said getting up walking over to where the old coot had put his wand grabbing it. He walked out a second later ignoring the protests of the others. 

——————————————

Severus was sitting on his bed currently with a bunch of objects in front of him. All to do with every thing that had happened. That included... The journal, the book of the deathly hallows story, his notes on it all, the mark he bares on his arm, and the Slytherin locket witch was in a bag with protective spells on it. He also had the special book he used to do research on the horcuxs on the bed. He had it opened to a certain page of how to destroy the Horcux. He was anxiety ridden at the moment looking at it all... 

He started to take more notes and putting somethings together. He felt as tho he needed to over all to understand his place and how he was important. He opened Saturns journal to a passage that mentioned the deathly hallows. It wasn’t his favorite item over all he hated reading it at the creepy vibes it gave off in the words and emotion that must have gone into it. 

He read the passage. 

“Dear book,  
I haven’t written in you for a while... over all I’ve come across some interesting things. Tom Riddle surprisingly isn’t after the 3 deathly hallows. I would have thought for if all people he would have wanted them to be immortal. But after all it is a myth, perhaps he didn’t see the necessarily in them to himself. He is terrified of death witch explains the Horcruxs, I can see why personal reason as to not want the stone. The stone shows the dead to the person holding the stone in they’re hands and allows you to speak with them, that must disgust him. When I asked him he had and expression that said so. When it came to the Elder wand he boasted and said he needed no such weapon sense he already had the power. 

And lastly the cloak he said he had no use for him to be invisible, what’s the point of running from things when people are to afraid to stand up to you. He had a point... in my personal opinion I would like to think the story is a foolish tale to throw those off in the hunt and mystery how the 3 where created by the brothers. The men were said to be very smart and intelligent young men, so they could have simply used other magical items to creat them or find out how to creat them. As for the cloak I have an idea of how it was made. 

With my research for all the books I have read about potions, magical parts of animals, and spells to put things together I could only guess a few ingredients in it’s making. One of them happens to be Thestrals skin or main. The invisibly property of it any way. Another ingredient might be a powerful type of concealing charm or magical property from an animal that wishes to hide itself and never be found. My last guess would be it is soaked in the blood of a baskilisk to give it 1 a very strong ora or 2 a special type of skill maybe depending on what it actually does. 

For the wand it’s unknown same with the stone.. but I do think the stone is connected to that death portal in the ministry of magic and that the 2 are connected and maybe along with the killing curse.” The entry ended with. Severus just stared at it in a state of shock. He quickly wrote down what he discovered in the book and took a scrap of paper. to mark the page for its importance. 

After he wrote down what he found out he put the book aside and picked up the book on old dark magic rereading threw the section of the horcuxs finding something new on it. A spell to be exact. 

The spell was to communicate with the soul inside of an object. Meaning a Horcux. How did he not see that the first time reading threw this?! The spell was ‘ loqui aliquid animae‘ witch meant to communicate with the soul in an object.... He quickly wrote it down under the interesting part of the deathly hallows and underlined it. He could use it in the future to maybe communicate with the horcux in the locket maybe... any way. It would be stupid to do it but something he could still have for future circumstances. 

He Then rolled up his sleeve looking at the mark on his wrist. It had become a deeper blood red then before. It was definitely more noticeable now, he got up and pulled out his trunk. He dug threw it looking for something that he could cover it up with. He then noticed a knitted peace of cloth he was going to originally make into a pair of socks but never finished. He pulled it out and decided to fix it up for some sort of bracelet or glove. He grabbed his supplies and started to fix it up and forgetting his previous task, this would allow him some peace and processing. Instead of having to think about it all right this second. 

————————————————

Something moved across his room and Severus’ eyes drifted open from his deep sleep. He grumbled at the noise and rolled over on his bed further pulling the covers over himself. He curled up under the covers curling up his knees sleeping on his side. He nuzzled his head more into his pillow. The noises happened once again and this time someone whispered something. 

“Shh be quiet Wormtail or he’ll wake up” a man said in a low very hushed voice. More shuffling in the room happened but this time closer to him on all sides of his bed. He was still quiet out of it and tried and ended up rolling over onto his side again. Someone on the right of him had opened his drawer of his night stand. This woke him up and his eyes snapped open to where the noise had come from. He heard the person to his left panic and grab him covering his mouth. He instantly started to panic and try to fight them off. “Shut it or well hurt you” the person who had grabbed him said. The person wrapped his arm around him in a weird way that crossed over his chest with the hand nearly groping him. It made him 10 times more uncomfortable then he was before and made him tense... he didn’t know what they wanted but it might not have been good. 

He heard shuffling in the darkness and someone turn on the light to his room. He shut his eyes at the brightness and heard the people in his room complain about the brightness. He opened his eyes with them adjusting to the brightness noticing the 4 imbeciles who were all scattered around his room. Remus who was near the light switch who must have been the one to turn it on. Black in front of him going threw his nightstand drawer. Pettigrew was by his wardrobe and trunk... and he guess Potter was the one behind him. He quickly bit down on his hand and Potter yelped and let go of him he took his chance to speak. 

“The fuck are you jackasses doing?!” He screeched. “It’s not what it looks like we where just umm” Black begins but doesn’t finish. “Severus please don’t yell... let us explain...” Remus said holding up his hands in a sign of peace. Potter was still hissing in pain. “Why should I... your fucking in my room digging threw my things like perverts... or well Pettigrew is for standing near my clothing as a place to look instead of my desk.” He pointed out huffing in anger. 

“Well we umm... we just wanted to check maybe you might be... I don’t know possessed by some evil thing to why you acted weird in the meeting with Dumbledore” Black said sighing. “Possessed really?” He said glaring at Black whO was staring at him. He was only wearing a night shirt with his undergarments only... Jesus Christ... 

“Yes you’ve been acting jumpy and shit the past 2 days.” Potter finally said shaking his hand out walking away from the bed over to where Black was. “So you bloody grab me when I wake up and say ‘shut up or well hurt you’ while nearly fucking molesting me?!” He said moving away from Potter and black. He take some deep breaths sitting the corner of his bed brining his knees to his chest in a protective way. 

“That... I have no explanation for...” Potter said looking at the ground like a stupid guilty puppy. “Prongs the fuck?!” Black said looking at his friend with a unbelievable expression towards his friend. “James we were supposed to just look threw the room and you where to keep watch over him not bloody grab him and threaten him” Remus said walking over to Potter. Pettigrew was quick and spoke “he’s Snape it’s not like he didn’t deserve it if that was to happen, and besides he’s in the bloody perfect condition to do it.” Pettigrew defended and every ones eyes snapped to him in either utter horror or disgust towards it. 

“What the fuck peter!” Black said glareing at the day of a human being. He started to shutter and brought his legs closer to his chest wrapping his hands around him self. He felt a huge amount of fear, disgust, and shock go threw him all at once creating frustration inside of him. He felt the urge to cry all of a sudden and tears welled up in his eyes. 

“What kind of argument is that?!” Potter said towards Pettigrew mad at his words disgusted even. Severus blinked and tears rolled down his face and he buried his head in his knees to hide his face. “Why the fuck would you say that! No one deserves that! Especially not Severus!” He heard Remus say. “Oh come on guys! He’s a bloody slimy Slytherin who’s a disgusting freak obsessed with Evans and who’s stalked her god knows where!” Peter defended. He felt the tears come more on at the words and felt more frustrated. 

“That might be true but you just said bloody deserved to be raped?!” Potter agreed slightly and he heard someone hit someone in the room. “James there’s no proof he even did that and he said he likes Roiser any way! You don’t have any right to say that either look what you’ve done to Evans!” Black said. He heard someone approach him. Someone must have noticed his tears or state he was in. 

“Severus.. calm down... your ok” he heard Remus say. He lifted his head and looked at Remus taking deep and quick breaths. He felt dizzy and scared. “Jesus Christ...” Remus muttered as the others in the room continued to fight. “Hey... take a deep breath... in and out slowly” he guided and Severus didn’t respond or follow the werewolf’s instructions. It was due to the amount of panic and stress in his head that didn’t allow him to trust Remus at the moment. Black continued arguing with the 2 imbeciles who made faulty moves. He heard his door creak open and every one went quiet and looked at the door. 

A small black Persian cat walked in immediately growling at mostly every one. “A cat... Snape you have a cat?” Potter asked confused. The cat hissed at him and then turned into a human. It was regulus who quickly rushed over to his side and pushed Remus aside to get to him. “What the fuck did you all do?!!!!” Reggie roared. That was gonna get people’s attention for sure. He continued his fit of panic not calling down. He moved his hands to cover his ears. Black stayed silent while Remus stuttered to explain. Potter just rolled his eyes and spoke. 

“Well we came to snoop around Snapes room cause he’s been weird lately and a lot of commotion happened I panicked and grabbed him when he woke up and might of accidentally almost groped him...” Potter said explaining the situation. “And then Peter said he deserved to be... umm raped..” Remus added on uncomfortably and Regulus had pure anger on his face. 

“You all really like to fuck with him in very harmful ways don’t you!” Regulus snapped and he covered his ears more. Tears continued to stream down his face. He was pretty sure he felt people or person move around outside of the room in a panic in a way. “When have we ever gotten this bad!” Pettigrew shouted back suddenly. “Oh I don’t know maybe bulling him to the point you sexually harassed him embarrassing him in front of the whole school pulling his pants down and making him lose his best and at the time only friend?! Or maybe sending him to die at the hands of one of your own friends?! Or let’s not forget taunting him about Evan making him very weary of showing public affection? Hell that day you harassed him so bad he was going to jump off the astronomy tower!! He was bloody going to kill himself if I didn’t stop him!!” Regulus shouted in anger making him flinch more and start crying more to the point he started to make noises of what might have been whaling in sadness. 

Every one in the room must have stared at him shocked at the statements. After another minutes of people being quiet Pettigrew spoke again. “Oh no one bloody cares! No has ever cared about that freak, I bet you even his own parents didn’t want him for what he is! He a bloody fagget who just happens to be the wrong gender making him more of a freak! Why shouldn’t he experience more torcher, if someone raped him maybe it’d get him to shut that disgusting mouth of his” The rat argued. 

His words actually made him cry louder to the point he might have been on the boarder line of screaming. “No one gives a damn what you think you nasty rat! And what’s wrong with being a “fagget”?! Huh?! Tell me to my face you prick!” Regulus said getting up stalking towards Pettigrew who finally started to cower like the coward his was. “Huh?! What’s wrong with being a attracted to men huh?! Tell me! Tell someone who is that to they’re face instead of cowering!” Reggie said with blazing anger on his face. Black stared at his brother in shock and looked back at Snape who was crying loudly. 

The door opened with some more people walking inside. “Reggie felt something wrong with Sevs room, and these pricks are here!” He heard someone say. “Oh dear” Slughorn said. Potter grabber Regulus before he could full on attack Pettigrew even tho he probably would wanna shut the rats mouth up himself. He heard thumping of wood and rubber coming over to him, it must have been Evan cause he instantly felt Evans strong arms around him. “Mr Potter, Black, Lupin, Perttigrew and the others will come to the headmasters office to deal with this immediately.” Slughorn announced to them. 

“Hey calm down... baby your ok...” Evan whispered in the calming tone he was used to from his lover. “Mr Rosier, And Mulciber can stick behind until she calms down, come now!” Slughorn said and all the men left the room. 

“Love your ok... Im right here... they’re gone...” Evan said shifting more on his bed pulling him into his lap with his head leaning on his chest. “Shhh” he said rocking him as if he was a small child. He didn’t complain tho cause it actually seemed to help. Sorin left the room to get him some water and tissues. “Calm down... your ok... I love you.. nothing bad like that will ever happen to you again as long as I’m around and if it does I’ll be there to make it right best I can...” Evan said he quieter down shutting his eyes. 

The tears where still falling tho. Evan began to hum softly... he recognized the tune from the first time he had heard Evan sing it. It was that stupid sea shanty Evan liked so much. He hated it normally but in certain moments it was actually comforting to hear cause he knew it was something Evan would only do... it was like a weird trait that would never go away. Sorin handed humor the water and he took a greedy sip of it. He then handed it back and took a tissue from his friend. 

“You ok?” Evan asked finally after a few minutes. “Mmm” he responded nodding his head clearing his throat.... “good...” Evan said still hugging him. 

His head started to clear up and he thought back to the commotion and every thing that just happened.... 1 thats Lupin and Black both took his side protectively witch was surprising... 2 thats regulus got so mad he probably would have killed Pettigrew Not caring who was around.... 3 was that Potter seemed to be ashamed and didn’t like the way Pettigrew talked about him and the shocking fact that he was actually disgusted with his friend...4 that Regulus had just come out to a bunch of people that he was gay... he means he already knew this but that was a record of a way to do it... 

5 there was the fact that Remus truer to comfort him witch was nice of the werewolf so he gave him credit for that... but over all the situation was complete shit.... that was for sure...


	7. Discussion and consequences

Severus was currently walking to the Headmasters office with Evan. He had made sure just to slip on some sweat pants and a pair of slippers before he left. He also grabbed one of his extra blankets and just had it wrapped around him self cause Evan insisted upon it. He noticed that Evan was wearing a pair of black smooth silk pajamas and a pair of dark green slippers that matched his nice hair and eyes. He also of course was wearing his weird leg braces and had his crutches to get around. He didn’t mind them tho, they where important for Evan to keep his balance and to be able to bend his knee, and ankle for more movement. 

Sorin on the other hand was wearing an oversized long sleeve shirt with a pair of not so fancy muggle pajama pants with a pair of very familiar pink slippers. He was also wearing a sleeping mask he had on the top of his head, the guy slept right next to the charmed windows so it was understandable as to why he had one. It was just a plain black one but it worked with his sleeping outfit oddly enough. 

He had calmed down considerably sense the incident that had happened about an hour ago. He still was a bit jumpy and his face was tear stained but over all he was physically ok at the moment. They finally got to the headmasters office and muttered the password and the passage way opened. All three of them walked up stairs making sure to help Evan and he went up them tho. 

They walked into the nicely lit room and a bunch of people where talking. He noticed all 4 of the Marauders where all sitting in chairs silently as Mcgonigal was speaking with Slughorn and Dumbledore. August was standing with Reggie who was restrained in a chair as to not attack Pettigrew and probably beat the rat to death. Then what surprised him more was the head girl meaning Evans was in the room with standing some distance away from the chair wearing a set of muggle shorts and t shirt made for sleeping with a pair of wool socks on. 

He noticed most of the teachers where also in sleeping robes, while August was wearing a sweatshirt Monica had gotten him and a simple pair of trousers he must have thrown on quickly he was also oddly barefoot. Reggie on the other hand was wearing nice pair of plaid pajamas like Evan that matched with one of there silly sleeping hats. Every ones eyes snapped to him when the 3 of them walked in. 

He glanced over at all the Marauders who had guilty looks on they’re faces but Pettigrew who just looked like he was forcing him self to fake cry... He noticed Remus’ hair was quite messy probably from running his hands threw it from stress, he also noticed he was wearing a simple comfy shirt with a pair of trousers and just a pair of wool socks much like Lily’s. 

Black on the other hand oddly enough had a pair of pajama pants and a simple black undershirt on with a jacket over it with his hair being perfect as normal. Potter had his normal rat nest for a hair but had a pale dead looking face. Pure guilt if any thing, but the boy was wearing a striped shirt that buttoned up near the top and a pair of trousers with a pair of socks and slippers. 

Pettiggew on the other hand he didn’t even bother to look and ignored the boys existence. 

“Severus my boy come and take a seat over here” Dumbledore said gesturing to a seat away from every one els. He ignored the old man and went to sit with Evan just on the floor instead of a chair. It was basically a I don’t trust you and a fuck you to the old coot cause really fuck him and not in the good way as Evan would put it. 

Sorin took Evans crutches from him setting them on the wall once Evan had sat down in his chair. Lily decided she now wanted to talk to him and walked over to him. “What happened with these 4 imbeciles?” She asked tired clearly. “I don’t know they’re normal jackass heroic shit...” his voice came out as very scratchy and sounded tired as well. Lily nodded sitting down next to him he was confused as to why she did but he was to tired to deal with it and ask why. He just laid his head on the side of his lovers leg. 

Evan softly ran his hands threw his hair. “Tell me about it, yesterday Potter hexed a first year to make his skin turn blue... now he’s known as blueberry Bowlen....” Lily said and he shook his head and sighed. “I see Potter hasn’t changed too much from the jackass he was in first year” Severus responded to her. “Oh defiantly in that aspect... I mean he’s less jackassish... he seems to have matured a little I suppose..at least when it comes to lessening things when it comes to the pranks” she said looking at him. 

“Maybe cause Remus is more persistent with his bull shut and Black has actually grown up considerably.” He said and she had a look of surprise on her face hearing him calling Lupin by his first name also probably with his opinion on black now as well. “I never thought you’d call Remus by his first name, what kind of change of heart have you had?” She asked jokingly. “I have an over protective teddy bear for a boyfriend that’s what, isn’t that right love?” He asked looking at Evan who a bright red face. Sorin started a giggling fit at his new nickname for Evan. 

“That so suits you” he said threw his giggling fit. “Oh shut it peacock” Evan shot back defensively. Something crossed Severus mind making him laugh at the thought. “How am I a peacock?” He asked giving Evan a slight glare. 

“Oh I don’t know your flouncing of your pink jumper and slippers and maybe perhaps the hair pins with feathers? Don’t forget your aggressive pursuit of women” Evan said and Lily scoffed covering up a laugh. “As you can see change of heart with not that bad of people, we’ve got our white rabbit known as Auggie with the floppily lopity ears, theme there’s Reggie the quiet lazy cat, then we have the protective teddy bear Evan and lastly the peacock known as Sorin who flounces his good looks at people” he joked and lily made a considering face of it. 

“Stop calling me that” August said from half way across the room and Sorin began laughing. “Never!” He said in response. Evan was quick to add on what to Severus said. “Don’t forget Sevvy our sneaky fox, Timmy the ferret and Astra the black banded owl” Evan said. “Who’s Timmy and Astra?” Lily asked curious. “Oh Timmys August ferret and Astra is Sevs owl” he informed. 

“Oh wait Avery has an ferret?” She asked. “Yep.. he knocked Macnair off his broom for the little guy” Severus said remembering when he broke his hand. “Hm ok, that’s very Slytherin of him.” lily said crossing her arms leaning back on the wall. He looked back at her and then shrugged. 

Dumbledore walked over to him a second later. “Severus could you please explain what happened from your point of view” he asked calmly. “Fine... I was asleep, I heard movement ignored it, then there was whispering I brushed that off too stupidly. And then I woke up to black opening my night stand. Potter then grabbed me threatened me and almost molested me....” he said wincing at the last part feeling eyes on him. He pulled his blanket more around him. 

“Then Remus turned on the lights and then I bit Potter and got him off... Lupin and Black got mad at him for his actions... then Pettigrew tried to defend him...by..” he trailed off thinking to what Pettigrew said. Regulus spoke up “he said he deserved to be raped cause he had already gone threw shit and is a horrid human who just now made for it!” Regulus said in a huge fit of anger. 

“Thank you for filling me in Mr black” Dumbledore said standing up walking over back to the group of adults. They talk a bit more. 

“Jesus Christ... that nasty pig... who the fuck says that... he has no respect for a women or a person sometimes....” Lily said to his surprise. She probably meant it as just in general and not towards him in any way. He glanced and her before pulling the blanket over his head like a hood. “Wanna know something funny” Evan said in a hushed tone to Severus. “Sure..” he said. “It’s probably not Reggies first time being tied up like that, but this time he’s just against it” Evan jokes. It took him a minute to process it before he laughed. Sorin made a face glancing at Regulus. He gained a blush on his face and pulled his legs up to his chest. 

Severus glanced at him curiously and then he remembered the glancing between the the other day... oh... oh that... that probably turned him on... and he was trying to hide it... oh sweet Jesus if gay love bless his soul that his erection goes unnoticed for his dear friends sake. Lily glanced at Evan and said something he didn’t hear.

Evan was caught off guard but he must have already been prepared for this kind of interrogation. “I can protect him and I would die for him. I don’t care if he’s a women or a man I just love him for his adorable personality” Evan said smirking. Lily nodded. “Ok and what do you see in him” she asked like an over protective mom... oh Jesus it’s mom friend vs mom friend ....Evan once again answered tho. 

“Well of course the fact of his intelligent mind and how he always has his head in a book, cute faces he makes when he is either figuring something out of is embarrassed and hides behind his black curtain of hair, then there’s his wonderful fighting spirit and his lovely ambition to be something more then others subject him to be” Evan said giving lily a challenging look. “Inform me what do you mean ambition to be something more then he is?” She asks and Evan once again answers. 

“Well of course the fact he doesn’t take shit from a Pure-blood wizard, has learned to walk away from Potters taunts, and still is a very cuddly person when people aren’t around even tho all the shit he’s been put threw with trust issues of those who hurt him. He still pushes threw it and is a lovely cute fox” Evan said with a proud smile on his face. He gets embarrassed at Evans words and hides his face under his blanket. “See” Evan said and lily nodded. “Ok he does do all those things.. fine I approve” she said. And that made him question what she meant by that. 

“What do you mean you approve...” he asked taking the blanket down from his head. Lily looked panicked for a second. “Well umm... just old habits sorry..” she said brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear before playing with another peace of it. “Umm ok then” Severus said clearing his throat. 

“Mr black and Lupin you both will have a months worth of detention and will have to write a 4 page apology to Mr Snape. Mr Potter you will no longer be able to be allowed to go to any hogmeades trips until the year is over and will write a 14 page apology to Mr Snape and will have detention for 3 months” Mcgonigal said, then she turned to pettigrew. “You mr Pettigrew will no longer have any free time and will spend every waking moment not in classes in detention, you are not allowed to attend any hogmeade trips either, you will be writing a 50 page essay as a Apology to Mr Snape and will write a 14 page Apology to every women in this school for you actions and words tonight. You are also not allowed to even glance in the direction of Mr Snape, if I found out you did I will personally deal with you” she continued finally finishing her words. 

Severus gaped at her in shock like the world was ending. “The fuck?!” He said under his breath. 

“We have also decided that due to this situation a student will now be sharing a room with you Mr Snape, and you have the right to chose who you trust in your house by tomorrow morning and we’ll have it situated” Mcgonigal finished. He nodded starting to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually writing a dark smut fic at the moment that’s why this took me to update... still unsure I feel about the must fic tho cause it’s dark and I’m not sure I’m having the reaction right I’m also freaking out while writing it at certain parts yeesh


End file.
